


Ticklish

by wackkypackk



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Chilled wants to get into the mood, but Smarty is just too damn ticklish.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another TehChaos fanfic!! based of this prompt: 
> 
> "Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B's body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness."

Smarty is giggling again, and Chilled just looks up at him with a disappointed look. Or well, it would be if he wasn't smiling. 

 

"God, I'm sorry Chilled," Smarty apologizes laughing at his face. 

 

"You ticklish piece of shit, you're ruining the mood," Chilled says jokingly. 

 

Smarty laughs. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Let's continue." 

 

Chilled pecks Smarty quickly before returning to his work. They were laying on Smarty's bed, and Chilled was leaving hickeys all over his boyfriend's body. Or at least he's trying to. Smarty keeps breaking into fits of laughter because he's ticklish. Of course, Chilled would be lying if he said he didn't love hearing Smarty laugh, he was just wanting to get in the _mood_. Which was kind of frustrating when your boyfriend is relentlessly ticklish. 

 

Anthony planted his mouth in Smarty's nape, biting it lightly and sucking. He licked over it, and rinsed and repeated all the way down Smarty's chest. Smarty gave soft sighs and audible gasps the lower Chilled went. 

 

Well, until he got to his sides again. Chilled bruised Smarty's chest, while lightly gripping his sides, which made Smarty jump mid-moan. He started to giggle again, and Chilled rolled his eyes. He slid his hand under the hem of Smarty's jeans, grabbing his semi-hard cock. Smarty gasped loudly, and looked down at Chilled. Chilled looked back, relishing in the half-pleasured, half-offended look on Smarty's face. 

 

Chilled stroked Smarty's dick over his briefs, and the pleasured face dominated. Smarty bit his lip, and his knees were brought together, trapping Chilled. He went back to sucking Smarty's skin, now slowly stroking his ever hardening cock. Of course, as hard as he tried, Smarty couldn't hold the whiney, quiet moans that escaped his throat. 

 

Chilled was getting lower, and lower, and Smarty gripped the sheets with both hands. He watched him slowly trace those perfect red lips down to his navel. Chilled brought his hands up to push Smarty's thighs apart. He leaned up to unbutton Smarty's pants, and slowly bring the tab of the zipper down.

 

Their eyes locked as Chilled pushed down his pants, grinning slightly. 

 

"Tell me Smarty," Chilled said, turning his attention to slipping his finger tips under the elastic of Smarty's underwear. "Is your dick ticklish, too?" 

 

Chilled pulled his briefs down over his dick, and immediately taking it in his hand. 

 

Smarty inhaled quickly before replying, "Yeah," and balling his fists into the sheets. 

 

Chilled smiled at him, and took the head gently between his lips. Smarty's mouth opened, and his hips bucked slightly. 

 

Chilled let off to say, "Calm down you fucking virgin," then continued to suck his shaft, lower and lower. He wasn't the best at giving blow jobs, but still Smarty loved Chilled's mouth on him, around him. His cheeks would get hallow when he would come up, and then fill back in when he went back down. His eyes were closed, and his brows were furrowed into an intense, concentrated look. Absolute beauty.

 

Smarty moaned loudly, bringing his left hand down to cafuné Chilled's dark, curly locks. He held it in one place, eventually, pushing and pulling softly in time with Chilled's movements.

 

Chilled released Smarty's erection, panting softly. He fisted his cock while he presumably gained his breath back. 

 

"What, you don't know how to breathe through your nose?" Smarty weakly laughed. 

 

"Hey! Don't make fun of me," Chilled snapped at him. "I'm giving you a blow job for free, don't fuck it up."

 

Smarty laughed. "You're my boyfriend, of course it's going to be free!" 

 

Chilled narrowed his eyes. "I can make you pay if I want to," He said. "I'm my own woman, and I don't need to take your shit, Smarty." 

 

Smarty laughed again.

 

Chilled took a breath through his nose, and leaned down and sucked the tip, again. He glanced up, meeting Smarty's eyes, then quickly closing his own. He pulled Smarty's cock to the side gently, and trailed his wet lips down to the base, then licking back up. 

 

Smarty was making soft panting noises, and sucking in air between his teeth. Chilled spat a little on the head, watching it it drip down. Then he swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the mixture of pre-cum and spit. He pumped Smarty's cock, and planted his lips on his navel, and began to suck hickeys again. 

 

Smarty was emitting choppy moans, that were getting louder. In response to his cries, Chilled stroked faster, and going back to his dick to suck the wet tip. Smarty could feel his orgasm churning. 

 

Smarty moaned loudly, gripping Chilled's hair and bucking his hips. Chilled took this as the hint to get off, and released his lips. He still squeezed Smarty's dick softly between the circle his index finger and thumb could almost make. Smarty groaned, and his semen spilled out, thick and white. It spilled onto Chilled's hand and wrist. 

 

Smarty breathed heavily, his body falling limp. He looked down to Chilled, releasing his hair, and dragging his hand down to his cheek. His palm grazed over Chilled's stubble and he smiled. 

 

"Thanks, Chilly," He said. 

 

Chilled wanted to make a comment, but he just smiled back. He sat up, pushing Smarty's legs toward his chest, and stepped off the bed. He sat back down next to Smarty and leaned down to kiss him. Smarty could taste his dick. 

 

"Taste what I had to deal with?" Chilled joked, and got up to go to the bathroom for a washcloth. When he came back, he didn't have his pants on, and he flung a warm washcloth at Smarty. Smarty caught it rather ungracefully(probably because he was staring at Chilled's dick). 

 

"Clean your dick off and return the favor, Smarty," Chilled said, flopping onto the bed.


End file.
